


#5 - I Want To Cry Sometimes

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I blame school, I'm Not Usually Sad, It's the Post-Vacation Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Let me cry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Dodie Clark earlier tonight, before writing this. Her voice is so beautiful, and her songs are amazing.

It starts as a small pain in your gut, something so insignificant you might blame it on eating too much of that salad. And then you go to your room and listen to some songs, and it turns to something heavier, almost like someone forcibly hugging you. Except it’s not a friend or a loved one, it’s an asphyxiating feeling of melancholy and anxiety. You want to pour it out, let it flow through you and out, never to come back. But no matter what you do, nothing helps. You listen to happy songs, but your mood doesn’t improve. You listen to some sad songs, but you can’t cry. And you’re stuck, because you don’t know where you are, what time is it, where are you going, when are you getting out of your room, when are you going to start living your life, why am I feeling like this, why do I feel like I’m drowning in my emotions, no control, I want to cry, _let me cry_ , _**I can’t keep it inside.**_

And then you go to sleep. You’ll probably forget about it in the morning.


End file.
